Some people suffer from medical conditions such as severe allergies that may result in anaphylaxis. Anaphylaxis may be treated by administration of epinephrine. Patients may be prescribed an auto-injector of epinephrine to treat sudden anaphylaxis.
Anaphylaxis, however, often leads to an emergency situation wherein epinephrine or other medication should be administered as soon as possible to prevent loss of life or other complications. It cannot be guaranteed that in all such situations, a patient entering anaphylactic shock is currently in possession of their prescribed auto-injector or has been previously prescribed an auto-injector at all. Further, in some cases, such as when the patient is a child, administration should be supervised or otherwise guided to prevent misuse. Again, in an emergency situation, a supervisor knowledgeable in the administration of the medication may not be available.